Alma de la Espada
by Ascella Star
Summary: Una pequeña historia para la semana de Hikaru x Lantis. Lantis se sentía… ¿confundido quizás? ¿Emocionado tal vez? A ciencia cierta no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía en ese momento. Sin embargo, de algo si estaba seguro: La pequeña pelirroja era su alma gemela, y ella aun no lo sabía.
1. Viaje

Viaje.

Para ser sincera, Hikaru no estaba completamente segura de quien tuvo la maravillosa idea de asistir a la demostración de Artes Marciales con armas que un dojo en Nagano decidió organizar.

No era un evento oficial al que el Dojo estuviera obligado a asistir, y en opinión de Hikaru, era lo que mas se asemejaba a los _gekiken_ de antaño. Aun así, fue decidido que el Dojo Shidou asistiría con dos de sus integrantes: Hikaru representando la escuela de Kendo y su hermano mayor como representante de la escuela de Kenjutsu.

Decidieron hacer el viaje de ida a Nagano en autobús, y dependiendo de cómo se sintieran al regreso, considerarían tomar el Shinkansen de regreso. Habían planeado llegar un día antes del día del evento para aprovechar y turistear un poco por la ciudad.

Es así como Hikaru se encontraba en este momento, mirando distraídamente por la ventana y tarareando mentalmente esa canción que era única e incompleta para ella. Sonriendo brevemente, Hikaru no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado cuando recién obtuvo su fracción de melodía.

Recordó como, durante el año posterior a su cumpleaños catorce, cuando la melodía se manifestó en su mente por primera vez, evito abandonar el Dojo excepto para lo más indispensable, pues estaba convencida que su alma gemela llegaría un día sin previo aviso al dojo y comenzaría a tararear la otra mitad de la canción, y si ella se movía, temía que su alma gemela, al no encontrarla, decidiera marcharse para no volver jamás.

Ampliando su sonrisa, no pudo evitar pensar que ese sueño de niña no solo era irrisorio sino además irreal, pues si bien, ella sabía que su alma gemela, aquella poseedora del complemento de su melodía, se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo, también sabía que no podía pasarse la vida esperando que por arte de magia la encontrara.

Algún día quizá le encontrara… y si no sucedía, tampoco era algo que le angustiara demasiado.

* * *

La invitación a una demostración de artes marciales había llegado hacía varios días y aun no estaba seguro de que debía hacer con ella.

Lo había discutido con su esposa la noche de su arribo, y tras unos minutos de consideración, ella comentó que sería una buena manera de dar exposición a su escuela de Naginata y reforzar la presencia de la escuela de Kenjutsu.

Decidió meditarlo un poco más, y tras un par de días de consideración, decidió que la opinión de su esposa era la acertada.

Hacía varios años que Zagato se había retirado de la vida activa del dojo, heredando la responsabilidad de enseñanza y práctica del Kenjutsu y el Naginata a su hermano menor y a su esposa Emeraude respectivamente; y dedicándose él únicamente a la administración y promoción de Dojo.

Tras una llamada rápida a su hermano notificándole de su inminente participación en la exhibición y afinando los detalles del viaje, Zagato decidió que algo bueno seguramente saldría de todo esto.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _esta es una pequeña historia que estoy escribiendo para la semana de Hikaru x Lantis. Si leyeron Te, Por favor, sabran de que se trata todo eso._

 _por ahora espero que disfruten la lectura._

 _Esta historia es parte de la serie de Mundos Paralelos, sin embargo decidí postearla separada para qu puedan disfrutarla con mayor comodidad._

 **Datos Utiles:**

\- Kendo y Kenjutsu son artes marciales japoneses que se basan en el arte de usar una espada. El kenjutsu es la forma original que era usada por los Samurai previo a la Restauración Meiji. El Kendo proviene del kenjutsu sin embargo esta mas orientado como deporte.

\- Naginata es tanto el nombre del arte marcial como el arma con el que se practica. Utiliza una especie de lanza y es la forma de defensa personal que le enseñaban a las hijas de los samurai.

 **Notas:**

\- Si alguien por aqui es practicante de estas artes y considera que m información no es correcta, apreciaré infinitamente si me lo hacen saber.


	2. Conflicto

**Conflicto**

Como todo evento que ofrece algún tipo de espectáculo y que esta abierto al público, la convocatoria de la Demostración de Artes Marciales con armas que organizó el Dojo de Nagano congregó a una buena cantidad de la población tanto local como foránea.

El ambiente del lugar era ciertamente festivo; la población local ofrecía todo tipo de mercancía alusiva a la demostración que estaba por llevarse a cabo. En una esquina podías ver a un señor vendiendo pósters de los campeones de años pasados en tal o cual disciplina, o quizá en algún otro punto pudieras ver a una señora ofreciendo figuras de peluche vestidas trajes de samurai tradicional y portando pequeñas katanas, naginatas, wakisashis o lo que aparentaban ser tantos que no solo causaban curiosidad sino bastante ternura.

Poco a poco se podía apreciar como la estación de autobuses traía tanto a participantes como turistas, algunos con un destino fijo y algunos otros, que habían llegado sin realmente planearlo, y que eran abordados por promotores de hoteles ofreciendo sus cada vez más escasos servicios.

Entre los que tenían un destino previamente planeado, se encontraban una pequeña pelirroja y un caballero castaño varios centímetros más alto que ella; ambos cargaban un par de maletas que claramente no eran de equipaje común, pues de una de sus maletas podía apreciarse la sutil silueta de un par de espadas.

Con paso seguro, ambas figuras se dirigieron a uno de los hoteles que se encontraba a medio camino de la estación y del gimnasio donde se iba a llevar a cabo el evento, y una vez ahí, se dirigieron al mostrador donde presentarían su número de reservación para que así se les asignaran habitaciones.

Sin embargo, al llegar ahí se percataron como un caballero de cabello largo y negro, discutía de forma ciertamente molesta con una de las dos personas que se encontraban tras el mostrador. Ignorándoles por el momento, Satoru llamó la atención de la otra persona esperando que su trámite se realizara con la mayor celeridad posible y así poder descansar un poco antes de salir a pasear por la ciudad.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió la molestia del otro caballero.

Al parecer alguien se equivocó al momento de marcar las reservaciones telefónicas, creando un conflicto en la solicitud tanto del caballero de cabello largo como la de los hermanos Shidou. Ambos habían solicitado el mismo tipo de habitaciones, la misma cantidad y aparentemente la solicitud se había realizado con tan solo unos minutos de diferencia.

El hotel estaba lleno. No había manera de redirigirlos a otro establecimiento pues todo estaba agotado. Y ambas familias estaban en espera del mismo par de habitaciones.

Satoru pensó que quizá podría llegar a un acuerdo con la otra familia. Pero antes que nada debía primero consultarlo con su hermana.

Tras escuchar la explicación de la situación con el mayor detalle posible, Hikaru solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación dirigida al staff del Hotel, y posteriormente le informó a su hermano que ella no tenia ningún problema en compartir la habitación con él, para que de este modo la otra familia también tuviera un lugar en donde quedarse.

Haciéndole saber esto al caballero de cabello largo, mismo que se presento como Sol Zagato, ambos procedieron a tomar una de las llaves ofrecidas para las habitaciones y así cada uno continuar con sus asuntos.

Hikaru lanzó un ultimo vistazo cargado de curiosidad hacía Zagato, quien emprendió camino en sentido contrario al que los hermanos Shidou tomarían. Lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de que desapareciera por una esquina, fue como el hombre se reunió con una mujer de cabellos largos rubios y otro sujeto claramente más joven que él, de cabello corto y que guardaba una clara semejanza con el primero.

Hikaru no supo por que, pero algo en este último llamó su atención de manera inescapable.

Y si la melodía incompleta de Hikaru no dejó de sonar en su mente en por el resto del día… bueno, eso era algo de lo que nadie tenia por que enterarse.


	3. Reunión

**Reunión**

Finalmente el día del evento había llegado. El registro de participantes comenzó cerca de las 7 de la mañana concluyendo alrededor de las 8:30, y para las 9 que sería el inicio de la entrada al público, el recinto estaba hasta el tope de representantes de distintos dojos de todo el país que se habían dado cita para participar en la demostración de artes marciales.

Tal parecía que más de uno compartía la idea de que un poco de publicidad extra nunca estaba de más.

Los horarios estaban ya asignados; comenzarían las escuelas de Tate-do, y de ahí continuarían con una alternancia entre las artes del Koryu Budo y las disciplinas del Gendai Budo hasta la total culminación de las demostraciones por disciplina.

Todos los participantes debían presentarse por partida doble, primero en una kata grupal de la disciplina a representar y posteriormente mostrando alguna kata o movimiento particular de cada dojo participante.

A cada grupo disciplinario se le dio alrededor de media hora previa a la inauguración del evento para poder conocerse entre ellos y un poco con los integrantes de las otras disciplinas y para poder decidir alguna kata especifica para la presentación grupal. Hikaru, con esa curiosidad innata que la caracterizaba, buscó entre los participantes de las otras disciplinas, esperando ver al hombre de los largos cabellos negros entre los participantes, sin embargo por más que le buscó, no pudo encontrarle.

A quien si vio, fue al otro sujeto que llamó su atención el día anterior de manera inexplicable; ese hombre alto que tenía una clara semejanza al de cabello largo y con el que estaba segura estaba emparentado; él se encontraba en el mismo grupo que Satoru.

Por un momento, Hikaru se debatió entre discretamente acercarse al grupo de Kenjutsu con la excusa de preguntarle cualquier nimiedad a su hermano y quizá averiguar algo mas acerca del interesante extraño, mas al final desistió de esa idea, principalmente porque, por ahora debía concentrarse en la Kata grupal que se había decidido.

Y, aunque Satoru no tenia las mismas tendencias sobre protectoras que Masaru y Kakeru, Hikaru estaba segura que Satoru descubriría de una vez que su acercamiento no tenia nada de casual.

El grupo de Kendo decidió hacer un pequeño ensayo de la Kata grupal antes de pasar al escenario. Sabían que tenían tiempo suficiente pues los organizadores apenas estaban en las introducciones y bienvenidas al evento, y el primer grupo de demostración, el de Tate-do, no comenzaría sino hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Concluida la practica Express a satisfacción de todos los presentes, Hikaru decidió mirar alrededor un poco antes de volver con su grupo. Caminaba distraídamente entre pasillos, grupos y viejos amigos reencontrándose tras no verse desde la última competencia. En algún momento, no supo cual, Hikaru comenzó a tararear su trunca melodía mientras observaba a los otros grupos practicar sus disciplinas; por alguna razón, su melodía no había dejado de sonar en su mente desde el día anterior.

Claro esta, hasta que su paso y su tarareo se vieron interrumpidos por una alta barrera que en opinión de Hikaru no estaba ahí hacia un par de segundos.

Y quizá ella tuviera razón, pues la "barrera" justo venia doblando la esquina por donde Hikaru venia pasando.

La primera reacción de Hikaru al notar la presencia del extraño, fue la de disculparse rápidamente, ofreciendo mil y un excusas del por que no se fijó por donde iba; mas al ver la extraña mirada que el extraño le dirigía, Hikaru optó por una rápida retirada, dejando tras de sí a un alto y confundido hombre de cabellos negros y cortos y cuyos ojos violetas reflejaban solo una minúscula parte de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Porque lo que Hikaru no sabía es que la melodía que hasta hace unos minutos tarareaba de manera casi silenciosa era el complemento perfecto de la que Lantis también murmuraba en su cabeza.

* * *

 _Una disculpa por la tardanza, me pegó una migraña horrible de dos dias y la verdad no soportaba el brillo de la computadora.  
_

 _Espero disfruten los temas/capitulos faltantes :)_


	4. Familia

**Familia**

Lantis se sentía… ¿confundido quizás? ¿Emocionado tal vez? A ciencia cierta no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía en ese momento. Todo era una mezcla se sensaciones, y emociones de entre las cuales ninguna podía sobresalir lo suficiente como para poder ser definida.

Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro. La pequeña pelirroja con la que acababa de chocar, poseía la mitad faltante de su melodía del alma.

La pequeña pelirroja era su alma gemela. Y al parecer, ella aun no lo sabía.

Cuando intentó voltear, la joven ya había desaparecido por el corredor, dirigiéndose seguramente, y a juzgar por las ropas que portaba, a reunirse con el resto de su grupo.

Brevemente se preguntó a cual pertenecía y que tan buena era. Y luego se regaño a sí mismo por jamás haber prestado atención a las competiciones de las otras disciplinas.

Aunque… ¿Cómo iba él a saber que su alma gemela practicaba también un arte marcial?

Como sea, ahora la había encontrado y hasta el momento no estaba decepcionado de su hallazgo… excepto quizá del hecho de ser el único conciente de este. Sin embargo, esto le daba también una ventaja que jamás consideró tener. Ahora que él sabía quien era ella, podía observarla cuidadosamente, podía comenzar a conocerla de lejos y quizá incluso dar a conocer su estatus como poseedor de la otra mitad de su melodía bajo circunstancias favorables para ambos.

Y vaya que la observó.

El hecho de que al parecer uno de los integrantes de su grupo de Kenjutsu era parte de su familia, ayudó y le caucionó en igual medida. Shidou Satoru era un sujeto bastante serio, y que no le pedía nada a su hermano Zagato en un buen día; sin embargo, al verlos interactuar juntos, pudo notar una gentileza que era solo dirigida hacía ella, cuando la joven se acercaba de manera emocionada a contarle tal o cual cosa.

La vio participar en el grupal de Kendo, justo después de la presentación de Iai-to. Pudo apreciar la seriedad con la que tomaba el arte marcial de su preferencia, y la pasión que le imprimía a cada uno de los movimientos que ejecutaba con el Shinai, incluso para algo tan simple y tan sencillo como una Kata grupal.

La vio interactuar con otros deportistas, siempre ofreciendo una sonrisa sincera e incluso algunas palabras de aliento cargadas de energía y buenos deseos.

 **"** **Pareces distraído, hermano. Si no pones cuidado, perderás tu propia participación en el grupal de Kenjutsu"**

Lantis ofreció una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa a su hermano mayor, aquel que siempre parecía saber cuando le necesitaba más, a pesar de no haberle dicho una sola palabra.

Manteniéndose en silencio, ambos continuaron observando el proceder de la demostración grupal de Aikido. Como usual, el silencio entre ellos era cómodo, lleno de la camaradería y confianza que ninguno de los dos podía encontrar en ninguno de sus otros amigos. Era un silencio lleno de palabras no dichas, de secretos conocidos mas no contados.

 **"** **Si piensas acercarte a ella, te sugeriría que lo hicieras antes de que se acabe el evento. No sabes cuando podrás volver a verla después"**

Con estas palabras, Zagato se alejó por el corredor justo detrás de ellos, al momento en que era anunciada la participación del equipo de Kenjutsu.

 _"_ _Si, definitivamente debo abordarla pronto…"_ fue lo único que pensó antes de dirigirse hacía donde el resto de sus compañeros, incluido el familiar de la pelirroja se encontraba.


	5. Nova

**Nova**

En opinión de Hikaru, no había nadie mas sobre protector que sus hermanos Masaru y Kakeru… excepto quizás su prima Nova.

Aunque, si se lo preguntaban de diferente manera, Hikaru bien podía responder que, mientras el interés de sus hermanos radicaba en el bienestar de su "pequeña hermanita", Nova simplemente quería acaparar su atención y no compartirla con nadie mas.

Incluyendo al resto de su familia.

Hikaru en mas de una ocasión ha dado gracias a los dioses por el hecho de que su prima viviera del otro lado del país y sus visitas a consecuencia, fueran poco frecuentes.

Sin embargo, los dioses no siempre podían estar de su lado… tal y como sucedía en este momento. Nova al ser practicante y representante de su escuela de Tantojutsu, se encontraba entre los participantes del evento.

Hikaru fue la primera en verla, y si es honesta consigo misma, puede admitir que su primer reacción fue el de esconderse detrás de un grupo que pasaba para así poder evitarla.

Un par de veces, incluso corrió al lado de Satoru con excusas algo tontas para evitar que la pelirosa pudiera encontrarla. A la tercera fue el mismo Satoru quien, con una sonrisa calida y ojos llenos de entendimiento le dijo **"Nova esta aquí, ¿cierto?"**

Una sonrisa apenada fue la única respuesta que Satoru obtuvo de su hermana antes de que este la incitara a reunirse con el resto del equipo de Kendo que estaba a punto de pasar al frente, mas no sin antes ofrecerle algunas palabras de aliento, ofreciéndole incluso estar junto a ella por el resto del día si es que en algún momento no se sentía del todo cómoda con la presencia de la otra chica.

Sin embargo, la demostración de Aikido y Iai-to no se los permitieron, haciendo que Hikaru tuviera que arreglárselas con sus propios medios.

Interactuó con otros deportistas, ofreció amistad, sonrisas y palabras de aliento a todo aquel que así lo quisiera, observó a su a su hermano en la demostración de Kenjutsu, y de reojo no perdió de vista al sujeto de cabellos negros.

Y cuando ya no pudo esconderse más entre las masas, decidió buscar un lugar aislado donde practicar en paz la Kata que al día siguiente presentaría frente al público como representativa de su escuela.

Perdida como estaba en el uso del Bokken y el Wakisashi que utilizaba generalmente para las prácticas, no escucho los pasos decididos que se acercaban poco a poco a donde ella se encontraba.

 **"Hikaru querida, llevo todo el día tratando de encontrarte. Cualquiera diría que me estas evitando"**

Tratando de ocultar la culpa que de inmediato brotó en lo mas profundo de su ser, Hikaru bajó sus armas de madera y ofreció una sonrisa tentativa a la única otra familia que tenia además de sus hermanos, negando inmediatamente que hubiera estado escondiéndose de ella.

Ambas sabían que mentía, pero ninguna dijo nada.

Una sonrisa no exactamente amable adornó el rostro de Nova, quien como si fuera cualquier cosa, aseguro que ya que finalmente había encontrado a su prima querida, no la dejaría escapar en ningún momento de su vista, **"Especialmente en presencia de cierto sujeto que no te ha quitado la mirada de encima en todo lo que va de evento, prima querida"**

Hikaru obvio, no tenía ni idea de a quien se refería, y no fue hasta que Nova le explicó de quien hablaba, que Hikaru comprendió quien era su "admirador secreto".

El sujeto de cabellos negros cortos con el que había chocado horas antes en un corredor. El mismo que había llamado su atención el día anterior después del incidente de las habitaciones. Aquel que estaba en el mismo equipo que su hermano.

Aquel que le había dedicado una mirada que aun ahora no podía terminar de descifrar.

Y si Hikaru pensó que se encontraba confundida antes… esa confusión no se comparaba en nada con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Por un momento, Hikaru quiso voltear y confirmar si lo dicho por su prima era cierto, confirmar con sus propios ojos que la curiosidad que sentía por el sujeto era mutua y si la situación era favorable, incluso intercambiar un saludo, unas palabras o algo mas con el intrigante extraño.

La presencia de Nova a un lado suyo, la hizo desistir de esa idea de manera casi inmediata.

Súbitamente, Hikaru deseo que las demostraciones programadas para ese día terminaran lo antes posible para así poder refugiarse en la aparente soledad que le ofrecía la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

Y quien sabe, quizá entonces pudiera cruzar caminos con el extraño sin que la mirada inquisitiva de su prima siguiera todos sus movimientos.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _si creyeron que había abandonado esta historia... debo decirles que no es así... mas bien no se en que se me fue el tiempo ahora que fueron vacaciones y luego el trabajo previo y posterior..._

 _en fin, espero poder subir la totalidad de la historia en el transcurso de las próximas 12 horas._


	6. Fuego

**Fuego**

La Escuela de Kenjutsu Shidou es una de las pocas escuelas que sobrevivió el paso del tiempo y las reformas tanto de la restauración Meiji como de la prohibición surgida tras la segunda guerra mundial. Quizá los Shidou no puedan clamar que algún famoso Samurai fue parte de su legado a la historia Japonesa, sin embargo era bien sabido en el gremio que todo aquel que era practicante de este estilo, contaba con los valiosos rasgos de la humildad, la lealtad y la seriedad.

Por su parte, la relativamente nueva Escuela de Kendo Shidou fue el resultado de la adecuación a las nuevas políticas en artes marciales y la requerida orientación a su práctica como deporte, mas esto no significó en ningún momento que la recién formada escuela se hubiera alejado de los principios que marcaron a la escuela de Kenjutsu como una digna de respeto.

Hikaru y Satoru, al haber sido criados en el seno de esta escuela de artes marciales, crecieron con esta ideología de vida, repitiendo una y otra vez las enseñanzas del dojo Shidou y aplicándolas a su vida cotidiana, al grado de que, cualquiera en su comunidad que mencionara al apellido Shidou, lo hacía en la total seguridad que lo que se hubiera dicho o acordado era completamente cierto y confiable.

Estos rasgos, como puede imaginarse eran bien reflejadas en la ejecución de la Kata de Fuego que los hermanos presentarían respectivamente y si ambos eran honestos, al momento en que cada uno se planto al centro de la lona de exhibición, y tras dar la correspondiente inclinación a manera de saludo, ambos se transportaron a los días en que aprendieron esas katas por primera vez bajo el techo de su propio dojo en Tokio.

Hikaru fácilmente podía imaginar los pergaminos en cada esquina del dojo, marcando uno a uno los principios de la disciplina. De igual manera al comenzar con su rutina, internamente comenzó a recitar el código de su escuela.

 _'Satoru: uno debe pensar las cosas a fondo antes de tomar decisiones.'_

Un paso al frente seguido de un Kiai y la mente de Hikaru continuó _'Masaru: uno debe amar a su familia y a su prójimo'._

Paso atrás, alzando la katana por encima de su cabeza y ubicando el Wakisashi en posición defensiva, _'Kakeru: uno debe elevar su espíritu'._

Con la Katana y el wakisashi en posición ofensiva y a solo unos pasos de terminar la Kata, su mente culminó _'Hikaru: uno siempre debe perdonar'_

Adoptando la posición final de su rutina y abriendo finalmente los ojos, Hikaru volvió a la realidad de donde se encontraba, encontrándose con la mirada impresionada de sus compañeros de competencia y publico en general.

Para cuando terminó el turno de Satoru, la apreciación por la escuela de Kendo y Kenjutsu Shidou entre el resto de las escuelas del gremio, había crecido de tal manera que ambos hermanos ahora eran vistos con un nuevo nivel de admiración y respeto.

* * *

 _Una breve referencia para este capítulo._

 _El breve código de la escuela shidou no es mio; salió de una historia llamada "Lion Heart" que, si no han tenido el placer de leer, ampliamente recomiendo ir a buscarla (s/395867/1/)_


	7. Relámpago

**Relámpago:**

El resto de la competencia paso mas rápido de lo que Lantis hubiera querido, pues para cuando notó que el único evento que quedaba por realizarse era la clausura del mismo, también notó que estaba a punto de perder la oportunidad de al menos cruzar palabras con su alma gemela.

Si, la había estado observando cuidadosamente.

No, aun no sabía como acercarse a ella, o que decirle una vez que estuviera en su presencia.

La demostración individual de la pequeña pelirroja lo había dejado, como a muchos otros, si aliento; la fuerza, la pasión y la precisión con la que había ejecutado cada uno de los movimientos de lo que cualquier otra persona pensaría fue una simple Kata, removió en él algo poderoso a lo que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Fue entonces que pensó que, al término de la misma, seria el mejor momento para finalmente acercarse a ella.

Desafortunadamente, el destino tenía otros planes, pues al momento en que la pelirroja, Shidou Hikaru de acuerdo a lo anunciado por los altavoces, había salido del área de exhibición, una joven muy parecida a ella y con cabello color rosa la había acaparado hasta que fue su turno de participar.

Después de eso, su pelirroja no se había separado un minuto del que ahora sabía era su hermano, en lo que a su parecer, era un intento poco exitoso de escapar de la chica de cabello rosado.

Intento buscar una oportunidad para aproximarse, e incluso se armó de valor para hacerlo mientras aun se encontraba con su hermano, sin embargo, nada de lo que intentaba le daba resultados, y cuando menos lo pensó, el evento había concluido, el público comenzaba a retirarse, y los participantes poco a poco comenzaban a dispersarse.

Solo quedaba la opción de encontrarla afuera del recinto y abordarla antes de que ella también decidiera marcharse.

Lantis envió un rápido mensaje de texto a su hermano, haciéndole saber que volvería al hotel por sus propios medios, y que no le esperasen. Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, mirando a todos lados con la esperanza de divisar una chispa roja entre el mar de cabelleras negras.

Sin embargo, al llegar al exterior se llevó una sorpresa enorme, pues justo en el momento en que Lantis puso un pie en el exterior del recinto, un relámpago atravesó el cielo, cual preludio de la lluvia torrencial que se desató en los siguientes momentos.

Definitivamente no era lo que Lantis esperaba, sin embargo, aun podía trabajar con ello. Con un poco de suerte y usando la lluvia como pretexto, podía invitar a su pelirroja a tomar algo caliente mientras esperan a que la tormenta baje.

Y si su hermano también iba, bueno ya se le ocurriría que hacer para quedar bien con el futuro cuñado.

Fue entonces que, en la periferia de su vista, un mote rojo resalto de entre el resto. Comenzó a acercarse a ella con pasos decididos y esquivando a los demás competidores y público que aun se encontraba en la puerta y que buscaban un medio de transporte para evitar la lluvia; con cierto júbilo y no creyendo por completo su suerte, Lantis notó que su pelirroja se encontraba sola. No había rastro ni de su hermano ni de la otra chica, lo cual, si bien le pareció extraño, decidió no darle demasiada importancia y simplemente aprovechar el regalo que al parecer se le estaba dando.

Estando a unos cuantos pasos de la joven, alguien en su prisa por huir de la lluvia le empujó ligeramente, haciendo que en consecuencia él empujara ligeramente a Hikaru.

Hikaru quien, en ese momento tarareaba felizmente su media melodía.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos en ese instante. La pelirroja volteo súbitamente al sentir el impacto, interrumpiendo su melodía y buscando al causante del golpe. Cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los violeta de Lantis, quien la miraba con una mezcla de adoración e incredulidad que ella jamás había experimentado.

No hubo palabras, ni introducciones. El viento y la lluvia tampoco los afectaban. Solo estaban ellos dos ahí, en medio de todo y aislados en su propio mundo, perdidos en un trance del que no estaban seguros de querer despertar.

Excepto que de manera abrupta terminó.

Justo en el momento en que el cerebro de Lantis decidía finalmente presentarse ante la que sabía era su alma gemela, un llamado le distrajo, robándole así su última oportunidad.

 **"¡Hikaru! ¡Date prisa y sube al taxi!"**

La pelirroja le dedico una ultima mirada y una tímida sonrisa antes de emprender la carrera y subir al vehiculo donde su hermano la esperaba, dejando tras de si a un Lantis confundido y medianamente exasperado de haber perdido su oportunidad.

Lantis maldijo por lo bajo al caer en cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde podía encontrar a su alma gemela después.

* * *

 _¿fin?  
_

 _naaaah! veamos que pasa en el epílogo._


	8. Mascota

**Mascota.**

El viaje de vuelta de Nagano fue, en partes iguales problemático y sin eventualidades; esto es, el viaje en sí se realizó sin ningún problema. El Shinkansen que los Sol tomaron por la tarde avanzó sin ningún contratiempo e incluso llegaron con un par de minutos de anticipación a su destino.

El ánimo de la pequeña familia era, por otro lado bastante peculiar. Lantis se encontraba bastante frustrado con los pobres resultados de su intento por cruzar aunque sea un saludo con su alma gemela. Zagato por otra parte portaba una pequeña sonrisa traviesa que más que cualquier cosa convenía un silencioso mensaje de 'te lo dije' dirigido a su hermano menor. Emeraude simplemente miraba a ambos con un aire mezclado de cariño y exasperación.

Una vez en casa, y apiadándose del sufrimiento de su sufrimiento, Zagato decidió comentarle que, si bien los registros respecto al Dojo Shidou no eran amplios, sabía que este era un dojo familiar que se encontraba cerca de la estación Shibuya en Tokio, entre Meguro y Minato.

Un camino largo, considerando que ellos se encontraban en Chiyoda.

Aun así, bastante mas cerca de lo que hubiera esperado, considerando que el evento en Nagano fue de índole nacional y su alma gemela bien pudo haber sido del extremo más lejano de la isla de Hokkaido.

Ahora lo único que debía hacer era armarse de paciencia, comenzar su búsqueda y encontrar el dojo… y con algo de suerte, a su pelirroja.

* * *

Si Hikaru era honesta, el tiempo que siguió a la demostración de artes marciales fue bastante tranquilo.

E increíblemente aburrido.

Hikaru no estaba segura si el aburrimiento venía como consecuencia de los días atareados previos al viaje y al evento mismo o simplemente porque el dojo es usualmente tranquilo en esta época del año; el hecho de que su trabajo en la clínica veterinaria haya sido escaso últimamente, no la ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. Lo que si sabía es que, al menos por el momento, no tenía ni la más minima idea de que hacer con su tiempo libre.

Y no es que no le gustara tener tiempo libre, es solo que usualmente este significaba que su mente divagaba hacía lugares o situaciones que usualmente serían fácilmente descartadas, y últimamente sus pensamientos habían estado divagando hacía algo… o mas bien alguien en específico.

El recuerdo de la última mirada que el pelinegro interesante del torneo le dirigió justo antes de que ella subiera al taxi con su hermano.

Era una mirada llena de intriga y curiosidad, de alegría mezclada con algo más que Hikaru no lograba descifrar.

Una mirada que, si era completamente honesta, le gustaría volver a ver dirigida hacia su persona.

"Quien sabe, quizá un día lo vuelva a encontrar en un torneo. Quizá entonces podré cruzar un par de palabras con él"

Sonriendo para sí, y tarareando nuevamente su melodía, buscó la correa de Hikari y un par de bolsitas para el camino.

"¡Hikari! Vámonos, ¡es hora de tu paseo!"

* * *

 _Con la novedad de que no hay epílogo. Creo que el final se me salió de control y hasta ahorita lo he cortado en 3 partes... y aun no lo termino._

 _Ups!_

 _En fin, esta es la primera. En la noche subo la 2°._


End file.
